dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z MegaHouse Chess
The MegaHouse Chess series has incorporated numerous characters in a series of 6 sets released from 2003 to 2005. Each set pertains to a certain saga and the characters involved, each side having either a white base or a black base. Additionally, each piece has a chess symbol encrypted on the base itself to specify the roles in each set. History The MegaHouse Chess Collection Part 1 was released in 2003, concentrating on the Namek Saga and Frieza Saga debacle. Each piece stood at approximately 8cm (3 inches). Additional series were released in the following 2 years. Series 2 was released in 2003 and concentrated on the Androids Saga and Cell Saga conflict. Series 3 followed in 2003, delving into the Majin Buu Saga as well as Fusion Saga and having some Dragon Ball era pieces as well. Released in 2003, Series 4 was entirely a tribute to Dragon Ball characters as it featured numerous pieces from the earlier era. Series 5 followed in 2004 and was a repaint set featuring the Namek and Frieza saga pieces previously released in Series 1. The Series 5 set had a very nice glossy paint job and showcased a very unique refined touch. Series 6, the final set, was released in 2005 and featured mostly the Super Saiyan characters from the Majin Buu Saga, Fusion Saga, and Broly of the movie universe. Aside from these 6 sets, there have been a few exclusive limited pieces also introduced with the first few series with a limited run of 100 to 300 pieces for each. Series The following is a breakdown of all the characters included in each MegaHouse Chess set installment in accordance: *Part 1: Frieza in his final form (King), Frieza in his first form (Queen), Zarbon (Knight), Jeice (Rook), Captain Ginyu (Bishop), a Saibaman (Pawn), Super Saiyan Goku (King), Piccolo (Bishop), Vegeta (Queen), Dende (Pawn), Krillin (Rook), Gohan (Knight), and two secret pieces: Porunga (white side King) and Great Ape Vegeta (black side King). *Part 2: Android 16 (Rook), Android 17 (Knight), Android 18 (Bishop), Imperfect Cell (Queen), a Cell Jr. (Pawn), Goku (King), Perfect Cell (King), Super Vegeta (Bishop), Super Saiyan Teen Gohan (Queen), Mr. Satan (Pawn), Tien Shinhan (Rook), Super Saiyan Future Trunks (Knight), Future Trunks (white side King), and Cyborg Frieza (black side King). *Part 3: Bulma (Rook), Majin Buu (Queen), Kid Goku (Pawn), Super Saiyan 3 Goku (King), King Kai with Bubbles (Knight), Goku (Bishop), and Super Saiyan Vegito (white side King). Each of these pieces features a color version for the white side and a gray-scale variant for the black side for this set. *Part 4: Upa (mini Pawn), Mr. Popo (mini Pawn), Korin (mini Pawn), Emperor Pilaf (mini Pawn), Oolong (mini Pawn), Chiaotzu (mini Pawn), Goku (King), Bulma (Queen), Ox-King (white side King), Krillin (Rook), Kid Chi-Chi (Pawn), Launch (white side Queen), Yamcha with Puar (Knight), and Master Roshi (Bishop). Each of these pieces features a color version for the white side and an all-black variant for the black side for this set. *Part 5: Frieza in his final form (King), Frieza in his first form (Queen), Zarbon (Knight), Jeice (Rook), Captain Ginyu (Bishop), a Saibaman (Pawn), Super Saiyan Goku (King), Piccolo (Bishop), Vegeta (Queen), Dende (Pawn), Krillin (Rook), Gohan (Knight), and two secret pieces: Porunga (white side King) and Great Ape Vegeta (black side King). The same aforementioned Part 1 MegaHouse Chess Piece Collection was re-released as the Part 5 set and features a new paint job, one that was much more shiny and had a glossy and shadow effect. *Part 6: Super Saiyan Gotenks with his Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack (Knight), Super Saiyan Kid Goten (Pawn), Super Saiyan Kid Trunks (Rook), Super Saiyan Broly (black side King), Majin Vegeta (Bishop), Super Saiyan Gohan (Queen), and Super Saiyan Goku (King). All the pieces in this set are featured with either a black base or a white base and are the same color pieces for both sides. *Limited Edition Exclusive: Other exclusive pieces were also released in conjunction with some of the sets. Each of these pieces had a very limited run. The first of the exclusives is Shenron soaring through the clouds (King) which was released in conjunction with the Part 1 set and had a limited run of 300. This was followed by Master Roshi on top of Turtle (King), which was released in conjunction with the Part 2 set and also had a limited run of 300. The last of these exclusives was Goku with Uub (King) on his back, which was released simultaneously with the Part 3 set and had a very limited run of only 100 pieces. All these King pieces held a white base. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Figures Category:Merchandise